


Challah Bread

by ratherbeblue



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9150847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratherbeblue/pseuds/ratherbeblue
Summary: My contribution to the TAZ Holiday Exchange on Tumblr. Just a little holiday fluff between Taako and Kravitz.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plantpots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantpots/gifts).



“I love you”

The words feel hot and thick in his mouth, like a bite of challah straight out of the oven. He was a little dizzy and warm from the glasses of Candlenights wine and cider, but he suddenly sobers up, like a cold wind had snuck up behind him and knocked the feeling out of him. In the sudden silence that fell over the room Taako thinks about laughing it off, distracting Kravitz, casting blink so he can get the hell out of there without him having to look at Taako. But he never was the quickest thinker and all he could really do is sit there, feet in Kravitz’s lap and jaw unmoving around the last syllable.

Taako didn’t mean to let the words slip, but now they have and he knows exactly why he’s so worried about them. Taako can put together the math, he’s not that dumb, and the math right now is saying that he and Kravitz have been dating, if you can call it that, for only a few months, and that the worst thing that can happen to a relationship is a declaration like this too early.

Taako thinks to himself that he might as well have bought Kravitz a one-way ticket off the moon, it sure as hell would have saved him the embarrassment.

It’s been so long since he’s felt this way though, if he ever even has, he’s certainly never said those words to anyone before…It’s times like these that Taako can’t help but think about the year he’s had. How he’s been surrounded by love for the first time in his life, Magnus and Merle keeping him alive, Carrey and Killian trusting each other with their lives, Sloane and Hurley…oh gods, Sloane and Hurley.

Since then there hasn’t been a night where they didn’t invade his dreams, Taako couldn’t save them and that sits heavy in the pit of his stomach. He can’t help but think about them, how deeply did they love, do they still, are they happy? They must be…they _have_ to be.

All Taako can do is hope.

Hope and try to put his trust in love for once.

So Taako looks up, and Kravitz is sitting there still, staring at Taako and looking even redder than him, if that’s even possible.

Kravitz stares…and smiles. His whole face and posture softening, warm and open, Taako lets it wash over him like heat from an oven. He puts a contrastingly freezing hand down on top of Taako’s and steadies him with a gaze so he doesn’t look away.

“Oh, Taako... I love you too.”

Kravitz is so damn nice and...  _cute_ about the whole thing and Taako is momentarily at a loss for what to do. He wants to cry or laugh or scream or, maybe most terrifying, ask ‘why?’.

Instead he thinks of Sloane and Hurley. He chokes out a nervous laugh.

“Well, thank the gods! Otherwise that would have been really embarrassing.”

Taako kicks one of his legs up slightly to punctuate that remark, one of his long stockings has fallen below his knee, but he’s too comfortable laying on the couch to bother getting up and fixing it.

Kravitz lets out a soft laugh at that, letting his hand brush against the knit material and push it up slightly, helping as much as he can at the awkward angle.

“Yes, I suppose so…” Kravitz pushes his hand a little higher. “Luckily we don’t have to worry about that”

Taako lets his eyes brush over the space around him, his room that he hastily and poorly tidied up before Kravitz got here (even though he knew he was coming for weeks), the bottles of season appropriate beverages placed on his kitchen counter after they had been enjoyed, and Kravitz himself. Kravitz who has shifted slightly so he’s facing Taako, one hand on his thigh, fingers digging in just enough, and the other with fingers entwined with Taako’s own.

“Lucky me.”


End file.
